ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Yuuki
'Character First Name' Yuuki 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' IIXYuukiTenpouinXII 'Nickname (optional)' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) 'Age' 12 Years old 'Date of Birth' 11/10 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5'4 (Due to how tall he will be when he is older) 'Weight' 95 Lbs 'Blood Type' B+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' He has a scar on his right eye which he almost always hides 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' At first glance he may seem childish and weak but he is but quite strong an serious when the time calls for it though he prefer to not kill and is very protective, He has suffered a traumatic past resulting in him becoming kind rather than evil an having a dislike for war. Yuuki usually protects others from danger no matter what,Also tries to help them in any way he can an never gives up, He is often underestmate an looked down on as being weak but he always finds a way to prove them wrong in one way or another, He is a lot different then the many others in his clan he prefers to not kill if he doesn't have to and often tries to see the good in everyone he meets,And He is often quiet an shy around new people seeming to take awhile to warm up to them 'Behavior' He is usually polite to his elders but around friends he is a lot more lay back an tends to be a lot more Rebellious, He is almost always calm an almost impossible to anger until you harm someone he cares about in anyway, He is often seen sleeping or alone studying,And he is reckless and puts himself in danger often for others due to his want to not see anyone else hurt. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' My character is part of the Kaguya clan which possess the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai which gives the user the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, As he was one of the few who gained this ability, So to give a bit more detail on The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals.Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again or unless the user regrows the bones consciously. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Lighting 'Advanced Nature' Shikotsumyaku: My characters kekkei genkai which gives the user the ability to manipulate there bone structure By infusing their calcium with chakra to increase the growth and strength of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, As he was one of the few who gained this ability, So to give a bit more detail on The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as its strength. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. Wielders of the kekkei genka are also able to create armor of dense bone underneath their skin. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals though it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again unless the user regrows the bones consciously; speeding up the process. 'Weapon of choice' My character carries a large sword on his back as well as a tanto on his lower back, He is usually seen mostly Using taijutsu as a first attempt to stop his opponent since he prefers to not kill unless given orders to or he has to then he is normally uses the large sword on his back to strike an the tanto to block though he often switches to confused his opponent 'Databook' 'Chakra Color' Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 4x kunai = 8 Pieces 6x Shuriken = 9 pieces 7x smoke Bomb= 21 2x Swords= 12 Pieces Total: 50 Pieces 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique = E Rank Clone Technique = E Rank Body Replacement Technique = E Rank Rope Escape Technique = E Rank Generic Sealing Technique = E Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique = D Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow = C Rank http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strike_of_the_Mamba = C Rank 'Allies'http Hidden Leaf Village 'Enemies' My character doesn't consider anyone a enemy until they attack someone he cares about. 'Background Information' My character was born into the Kaguya clan although he was born into this clan he was often rejected due to his kind nature wicked was due to his past an the memory or his parents being killed in front of him as a young child as his parents tried to protect him but in the end he ended up alone only at the age of five , As he became older he made a promise to himself to get stronger to protect the ones he will eventually come to care for though due to his some what childish and shy nature people often saw him as weak this just driving him to try harder an prove them wrong over time, He often gets into fights due to his strong sense of right and wrong an his want to help others but this slowly began to stop as he finally reached genin and turned his focus to training an studying know he wanted to get stronger 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime